


baby crush

by iraya



Category: daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraya/pseuds/iraya
Summary: for the prompt:Matt has a crush on his baby sitter w/ Jack being alive. The bay sitter is Foggydid u know wsomeone is starting a fic??!!http://archiveofourown.org/works/10126127/chapters/22521137





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doyoulikeketchup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoulikeketchup/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is super short! i hope you like the fill ;u;)


End file.
